Pie à la mode on the horizon
by Cap Streeter
Summary: The Winchesters talk of pie, French vanilla ice cream and Oprah. Then Dean and Castiel share a moment, talk, awkward moment, sweet moment and then more awkwardness ensues. So typical times in the lives of Team Free Will.


_Title: Pie à la mode on the horizon_

_Author: Cap Streeter_

_Disclaimer: Nope don't own, just playing in the sandbox. This crazy, crazy sandbox._

_Summary: Dean and Castiel share a moment, talk, awkward moment, sweet moment and then more awkwardness ensues. Also the Winchesters talk of pie, French vanilla ice cream and Oprah. So typical moments from Team Free Will._

_**---------  
**_

Dean Winchester never really put any thought into it. He knew that once you exorcised the demon it went back to hell. But you didn't kill it, the damned thing would just crawl its way back up top, inhabit a body. Then exorcise it again. Wash, rinse, repeat.

Which is why ghosts were so much easier. Salt and burn, baby. Salt and burn. Easy, breezy and with the advent of the internet, more likely to know which pissed off spirit needs its grave visited by two guys and their shovels. Spirits put to rest and no longer pulling their supernatural, super homicidal mojo on the unsuspecting living.

But then Ruby, well more specifically her knife came along and suddenly they could not just exorcise the demons but kill the bastards. Who gave a crap, though? It was demons, evil black/yellow/white/red eyed assholes.

Still it was not until Castiel told them about his siblings being killed, by one of his own siblings nonetheless, that a worm of a thought started gnawing at the back of Dean's brain. It was not until Chuck pulled a molar out his hair that Dean's thought worm turned into an anaconda and started strangling him. He was almost tempted to ask Cas but between the carving of signals into his bones, Lucifer loose and trying to find God well they really did not have much alone time for a heart to heart. There was that one night they went to the brothel but it seemed not the thing to discuss.

Then the shit really hit the fan harder than normal, that Dean had other things on his mind. Besides he did not know if Castiel had an answer and did not really want to know if he didn't. Right?

But the hunter really does want to know. He knows the answer for himself, that he will indeed go somewhere after he shuffles off this mortal coil.

---

Dean gets a phone call from Cas, he's just outside the town of Mercer. Cas strangely enough asks for a lift. Sam meanwhile is in full blown research mode and just seemed grateful when Dean said he was going out.

"I'll be back with dinner and pie," said the elder Winchester.

He's just heading out of town when he gets a text from Sam stating, **_French Vanilla Ice Cream too._**

Dean texts back, **_French? They're cheese eating surrender monkeys._**

**_Aren't you driving? I could have sworn I saw you sign up for Oprah's No Phone Zone Pledge. What would O say Dean?_**

**_Bitch._**

**_Jerk._**

-----

The hunter finds Castiel sitting on a bench overlooking some rare underdeveloped lake. Sitting down Dean can see why Cas likes it. The lake is clear and still, a mirror of two peaceful worlds. For lack of better word, the world is perfect and both seem content to let it sit for a few moments. He then looks at the angel who is staring off into the distance. Whenever asked why, the angel says something that is almost poetic and few people can only sometimes understand.

In the quiet of the moment the question came roaring back. Dean opened his mouth to ask then stopped. He wondered if he should interrupt this peaceful moment? Still...

"Where did you go?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me," said Castiel still looking ahead.

"You knew?"

"It is somewhat hard not to hear when someone is thinking about you, right in front of you. I have tried to respect your privacy as you asked but it can be challenging," he said finally turning his head to look at Dean.

"So when you were killed where did you go?"

"Meaning like how you went to hell? Did I go to heaven, hell or somewhere else?"

"Yes."

"I do not know."

"You do not know?"

"I do not."

"How could you not? I mean didn't they cover it in angel school or something?"

"Dean I was created fully formed by the Creator knowing all I know. There was no angel school, as you put it. It was never talked about because it was not known."

"So you have no idea?"

"Yes."

"I mean doesn't it drive you crazy not knowing where you went?"

"Not really, I was brought back so soon that Jimmy nor I know probably what we were really experiencing or if I was experiencing anything. Besides you have never really questioned Sam about any of this."

"What?"

"Well Sam was dead also, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well did you ever think where he went?"

Dean opened his mouth to protest something; he wasn't sure what but shut it again.

"I know you did not believe in God during that time but the Creator does exist. Sometimes as the saying goes, 'God works in mysterious ways'. If Sam had stayed dead, it may have…" Castiel then stopped what he was saying, his eyes shifted down ward like he realized something. He then looked back up and started again.

"Sam he was in…," he stopped again, instead Castiel turned his head back to the lake in front of them. "That is not what you are asking. You want to know where I was, and I like to believe it was a place like this, a quiet peaceful place. Wanting for nothing and worrying of nothing. Sitting with my friend sharing a peaceful joyful moment."

There was silence. It carried on for awhile and just when Dean thought he might start clawing his face off because of the tension, a loud squeal broke through the silence causing both human and angel to jump and look over.

There stood a family of four, on a pier meters away from where they sat, that Dean did not notice before. The little girl with light hair was holding a fishing pole contain a squirming fish. Her brother was holding the fish teasing her. The father then grabbed the two children and swung them up under his arms like pieces of luggage. The mother with the same light hair was brandishing a camera, took a picture, then she unhooked the little sunfish. They watched as it was released back in the water and the laughing siblings set down.

Dean smiled and that's when the little girl started waving at him. He waved back and she continued to wave harder, Dean looked to see Castiel was staring at the girl confused.

"She wants you to wave back," said Dean.

"Oh okay," said Castiel who waved back.

The little girl smiled then noticed her family had walked off the pier. She started running to catch up, and just before she stepped back onto land, she shouted across the lake, "BYE!"

Dean looked back to see Castiel his head tilted a small smile on his face. Dean caught his eye and smiled at him, the angel smiled back with a bigger grin. They stood there looking at one another grinning fools and both had no idea what to do next. Dean broke eye contact to look at the Impala parked behind Cas. He wondered how come they always got stuck in moments until they got awkward.

"Uh um...Ready to go?" asked Dean, looking but not meeting Cas's eyes.

"Yes, I imagine Sam is expecting us back," said Cas the smile gone now.

"We'll pick up some food on the way," said Dean.

"I do not eat," said Cas.

"Still, this diner has amazing fries and pie. And Sammy wants French Vanilla Ice Cream, you get to have pie à la mode."

They walked side by side back to the Impala. They had a world to save and pie à la mode to look forward to.

_-End_

_A/N: Thanks for reading and please review. Beta, please? Send me a PM. Thanks again.  
_


End file.
